Spirit Reaver (Defiance)
The''' Spirit Reaver''' is an elemental enhancement for the Wraith-blade . Presumably of Ancient Vampire origin, it was wielded by Raziel in Defiance . The Spirit Reaver was the most powerful of Raziel's elemental enhancements. It glowed pale blue and had incredibly damaging Charged and Reaver Spell attacks. In Defiance, a newly resurrected Janos Audron gave Raziel the Ouroboros Key , opening his way to the Spirit Forge . Inside the Spirit Forge, Raziel had to fight off the Elder God and activate the Spirit Forge using all the powers of the different elemental reavers. Once activated, the forge called the souls of all the former balance guardians; represented by Ariel ; for "the final baptism of the blade" where it was rendered pure by spirit - creating the Spirit Reaver. Raziel was only able to use the Spirit Reaver briefly before The Hylden Lord took possession of Janos. Raziel used the blade in the ensuing battle but was unable to stop the Hylden Lord taking Janos' body. Shortly afterward, Kain returned to the Spirit Forge and killed a recently resurrected Moebius ; Raziel repeated the feat in the Spectral Realm ; impaling Moebius with the Spirit Reaver, and cleansing the timestreamer's sight and allowing him to see the Elder God for the first time. Realising he could not strike the Elder God as the Spirit Reaver was "only a wraith blade", Raziel sacrificed himself to create the Soul Reaver and dispersed the Spirit Reaver into Kain to heal the corruption,allowing him to see the Elder God. Notes The Spirit Reaver was intended to feature in the two previous Soul Reaver titles, but was cut on both occasions. Soul Reaver 2 had the Spirit Reaver in a similar role to that of Defiance; as the last and most powerful elemental enhancement to be received. The ruins of Soul Reaver 2's Spirit Forge are visible on the floor of the Great Southern Lake ; suggesting it would have been visited in an early time period in Nosgoth 's history. Soul Reaver had the Spirit Reaver as a more basic elemental enhancement that had an accompanying glyph which was also removed.Once forged the blade was apparently bright green and would have been re-imbued using souls. The Spirit Reaver in Defiance has a lot in common with the Ariel Reaver also planned for the Original Soul Reaver Storyline . This was a mandatory permanent reaver enhancement that would have been gained by absorbing Ariel's soul into the reaver blade and was the only thing powerful enough to strike down Kain. The Ariel Reaver was removed from the game, but the golden blade is still visible in the Chronoplast Visions and can be accessed with cheats, but with no special powers. The Spirit Reaver featured in ''Defiance'' had a sound effect that was reminiscent of the 'screaming' of The Soul Reaver in ''Blood Omen'' . Category:Reavers Category:Weapons and armor Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Cut content Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2